


c-c-c-cinnamon lips (and candy kisses on my tongue)

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Brothers Behaving Badly, Christmas Cookies, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, More Floofy Fluff, Rimming, Size Difference, That is not the Intended Use of that Product
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d always been close, he and Loki, despite the five years between them; Loki toddling after his bigger brother on stubby legs had been an everyday thing. And every day, gravity would invariably step in – Loki would wobble and fall and cry; Thor would run back and scoop his baby brother up into his lap, tickling him until his tiny sobs turned into giggles.</p><p>When they were seven and two, their parents called it cute.</p><p>If their parents ever found out how much their relationship had changed, how often Loki would sit in his lap now, sobbing – and naked – with Thor’s fingers tickling him <i>inside</i>…</p><p>Well. ‘Cute’ would hardly be the word anyone would use. </p><p><b>Note:</b> Thor is 19, Loki is 14. If that's not your thing, feel free to scroll on by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c-c-c-cinnamon lips (and candy kisses on my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.
> 
> Here's a Christmas fic...at the end of February, because I'm timely like that. :p But! It's nothing but fluff and smut -- mostly smut -- so I hope that makes up for how late it is??
> 
> Before we get to the filth, I need to heap tons of love and thanks on RadiatorfromSpace ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace)/[Tumblr](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com)). This fic would never have seen the light of day without her. RoS, thank you for your encouragement, enthusiasm, incredible beta-reading skills, and unwavering faith in me and my abilities. <333 Binkbonk!

“Dad’s gonna kill me.”

 

The county road is black and quiet and his car’s engine is chugging along as if that oak hadn’t just made _best fucking friends_ with his bumper. Snow continues to fall, heavy and wet, only to be pushed aside by the steady flick of the windshield wipers.

 

The bumper took the brunt of the blow, there’s a crumpled dent in its corner and bits of the smashed plastic headlight housing are scattered over the snowy patch of grass by the side of the road. The light itself is still aglow, but its angle is way off, making the car look cockeyed from the front.

 

“Shit,” Thor hisses, teeth chattering from more than the cold.

 

It could be worse, but his dad is going to fucking kill him.

 

He stares at it helplessly for a minute, then gets back into the car but leaves the door open and welcomes the frosty, sobering air that hovers around him as he pulls off his beanie. He stares down at his chunky boots still planted in the snow.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.”

 

There’s nothing he can do about it right now; it’s unlikely that he’ll pass an open auto body shop at this time of night, and even if he did, he doesn’t have the cash to pay for it. Thor figures the best he can hope for is hiding it, for now, so that no one sees it, and then throw himself on the mercy of the court known as _Mom_ when someone finally does.

 

Besides that – it’s Christmas. He wasn’t due to come down for two more days, and (he hopes) his parents will be so happy to see him that they won’t notice for a while. And in the meantime, he’s pretty sure he can wheedle money out of Loki to get it fixed; he always hoards his birthday and pet-sitting money, and Loki is especially agreeable in the afterglow of a big brotherly hand job.

 

Even in his current predicament, the thought of his little brother brings a small smile. Loki doesn’t know about Thor’s plan either. Thor had been _thisclose_ to spilling the beans the last time they’d Skyped, but then Loki put on his ‘performance’: a cheeky little dance number on Thor’s laptop screen in nothing but a pair of red shorts and a Santa hat, lip-synching to ‘All I Want for Christmas is You.’

 

Fifteen minutes, a flushed and panting baby brother, and a puddle of cooling spunk on his own stomach later, everything else on Thor’s mind had _dissolved_.

 

The memory springs Thor (and the area just south of his belt) into action and, sense of purpose restored, he situates himself behind the wheel again and shuts the car door.

 

With the click of his seat belt, a smile on his face, and his hot dish of a brother fresh on his mind, Thor finishes the drive to his sleepy little hometown.

 

~

 

Thor eases the car up the long stretch of gravel driveway, parks around the side of the house, and climbs out. He drags his overstuffed duffle bag out of the backseat and heaves it onto his shoulder. Tugging his beanie down on his head, Thor looks up at the falling snow and admires the milky skyglow. The snow isn’t deep yet, but it’s only a matter of time; by morning, Thor suspects his car will be covered in a pristine blanket of snow, which should disguise the damage nicely, at least for a day or two.

 

He makes his way up the cobblestone path to the house, his breath a rolling cloud of vapor against the much colder air. The outdoor decorations are up: glittery, long white icicle lights line the roof’s edge, the big lighted wreath hangs on the front door, and through the large bay window, Thor can see a huge, trussed-up evergreen that just barely fits under the living room ceiling. It looks like Odin’s ‘go big or go home’ policy when it comes to the holidays is still firmly in place, and Thor’s heart warms. As much as he loves going to college a state away in a _big city_ , he wouldn’t trade his cozy little hometown upbringing for anything.

 

Thor slides his house key into the lock and turns it to find that door is- already open. He frowns. Their neighborhood has always been a safe one, but even so, Frigga and Odin are good about making sure the doors are locked. He’s confident that everything is fine, but he can’t help but feel a bit wary as he pushes his way inside.

 

Seeing the living room in all its yuletide finery stirs up a nostalgia in Thor that has him swallowing down a lump in his throat. The colored lights on the tree give the room a rosy glow and the air around him is welcomingly toasty. The family’s stockings are hanging above the fireplace; Loki’s green one sticks out like a sore thumb against the rest of the family’s traditional red. His father’s cherished antique train set chugs around the base of the twinkling tree, and his mother’s little Christmas knickknacks – some dating as far back as her childhood in Tonsberg – are all over the place.

 

The whole place should be on a Christmas card.

 

Thor takes a deep breath through his nose; the live tree’s heavy pine scent permeates the room but, just over that, is the scent of cinnamon and sugar, and his mouth waters. Mom’s (should-be-world) famous snickerdoodles are in progress and Thor can already imagine them melting in his mouth. He shuts the door behind him – and _locks_ it – before shrugging out of his heavy coat and hanging it on the coat rack. He shucks off his wet boots and socks to dry on the plastic drip mat, and drops his bag on the floor.

 

He heads for the kitchen, geared up to surprise his mom (and maybe remind her to make sure the doors are locked when she’s home alone), but he’s the one who gets the surprise. Beyond all of the cookie makings – the bowl and the electric mixer sitting in it, all the broken eggshells, sprinklings of flour, cinnamon, and sugar, and the thick globs of batter, butter and shortening – is Loki.

 

Loki's busy bopping, shuffling, and singing (slightly off-key) along with a doo-wop version of ‘White Christmas’ playing on their mother’s tiny radio on the kitchen counter, his black hair gathered into a messy bun on the top of his head. He’s dressed in one of Thor’s old sweaters. The garment is way too big for Loki’s lithe, little body; the hem rests at the middle of his slim thighs and the neckline is hopelessly stretched out of shape from wear and years of washing; it’s slipped down, showing off one of Loki’s pretty shoulders. His legs are bare, save for a pair of tube socks – one with red rings around the calf, the other with green – that Thor is fairly sure are his, too.

 

He last saw his baby brother only a month ago over Thanksgiving break, so he's chalking it up to 'Christmas magic': Loki's a sight for sore eyes.

 

They’d always been close, he and Loki, despite the five years between them; Loki toddling after his bigger brother on stubby legs had been an everyday thing. And every day, gravity would invariably step in – Loki would wobble and fall and cry; Thor would run back and scoop his baby brother up into his lap, tickling him until his tiny sobs turned into giggles.

 

When they were seven and two, their parents called it cute.

 

If their parents ever found out how much their relationship had changed, how often Loki would sit in his lap now, sobbing – and naked – with Thor’s fingers tickling him _inside…_

 

Well. ‘Cute’ would hardly be the word anyone would use.

 

Thor moves in, his steps silent and breath held, intent on surprising his brother with a big bear hug from behind, when Loki suddenly turns around.

 

For a second or five, neither of them says a word. Loki’s green eyes widen, his lips open to form a soft ‘o’ and the bridge of his flour-dusted nose crinkles. Then, without warning, his brother squeaks and rushes forward, slingshotting himself into Thor’s not-quite-ready arms and locking his legs around his waist. Thor manages to get a hold on his warm, wiggly armful while Loki plants a wet smack of a kiss on Thor’s mouth.

 

Loki’s lips are _soft_ , and he smells and tastes of cinnamon and sugar. Thor gives in to the need to reclaim his baby brother; he pinches Loki on the butt and, when he yelps, Thor slides his tongue into his hot, sweet mouth. As their lips slip and slide in a loud, messy kiss, Loki drives his hips higher, and Thor can’t miss the line of his brother’s cock – hard and unyielding – and both he and Loki gasp when it slides against his own fully-fledged erection. Loki whines and bites, sinking his teeth a fraction too deep into the meat of Thor’s bottom lip. The hot flash of pain is enough to make Thor pull back for air…and clarity. With no small amount of reluctance (Loki feels _good_ in his arms again), Thor lowers his brother back to his feet.

 

Forget the bang-up job he’s done on the car; their parents walking in on them grinding on each other in the fucking kitchen would definitely take the top spot on the list of worst ways to ring in the holidays.

 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Loki blurts out, breathless. “I’m so glad you’re home.” His lips are shiny with their spit.

 

“I missed you too, Lo.” He can’t help but touch him again. Thor steps into the narrow space between them and cups the sides of Loki’s pretty face; he uses his thumb to swipe away the smudge of flour on the tip of his little nose, and Loki giggles. He’s so goddamned _cute_ , Thor wants to eat him up.

 

Loki pulls off one snowman-shaped oven mitt and slaps Thor’s arm with it. “You liar! You said you wouldn’t be home until the end of the week!”

 

“Easy, killer!” Thor says, laughing. “My professor let us write our final early, so I decided to surprise you guys.” He wraps his arms around Loki’s waist. “I thought you _liked_ surprises.”

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “They’re _okay_ , I guess.”

 

But then he’s smiling up at Thor, cheeks pinked, and Thor drops a quick kiss on each one. The mingled scent of cinnamon and _Loki_ hits him again and he feels lightheaded. One more kiss to the tip of Loki’s nose, and his brother is pressed to him again, tilting his chin up for a real kiss. Thor indulges him. “You’re delicious, baby,” he murmurs against Loki’s mouth. “I wanna gobble you up.”

 

“What’s stopping you?” Loki asks, panting.

 

“Where’re Mom and Dad?”

 

Loki grins, and it’s a devilish thing. “They’re in town at Dad’s Christmas party.” His bare hand slides down the bulge at the front of Thor’s sweats and squeezes. “Pretty lucky, huh?”

 

Thor grunts at the pressure on his cock. “It is…”

 

The oven suddenly lets out a loud beep, and Loki jumps back, out of Thor’s hold. “My cookies!” he exclaims, darting back to the oven.

 

Thor watches his brother, amused by his apparent dedication to baking. He also takes the opportunity – as Loki bends over the open oven door – to get a good look at his ass. The sweater rides up just enough for Thor to see the little novelty briefs Loki’s wearing: bright green ones with little red and white candy canes. The moment is all too short; soon enough, Loki is popping back upright with a baking sheet clutched in his mitted hands. A set of a dozen or so neat, golden-brown cookies lay on the surface, and Loki slides the whole thing on to the counter.

 

Thor’s never met a cookie he didn’t like, and he reaches over to grab one, no differently than when he was a kid. Loki smacks the back of his hand with a wooden spoon. “Off!”

 

The tap doesn’t hurt, but Thor assumes his wounded puppy face anyway. “What was that for?”

 

Loki slips off the oven mitts and grabs the sugar and cinnamon shakers from the kitchen table. “If you try to take one now,” he says, shaking out some of the sweet mix on the fresh cookies, “it’ll just crumble. Wait until they cool off.” He sets the shakers down and turns to his brother. “That way, you can have the _whole_ thing instead of just a piece,” he offers, complete with a wink that makes Thor hot all the way down to his toes.

 

Thor isn’t sure his brother is still talking about cookies. “Then…can I have a taste, at least?”

 

Loki comes back to the table, picks up the electric mixer, and presses a button to eject the small beaters, still coated in thick cookie batter. He offers one of them to Thor. “Sure. You want to lick my beater?”

 

The innuendo has Thor’s stomach tightening with anticipation. “Yeah,” he answers, his voice thick. “Gimme.”

 

Loki holds it out for him and Thor leans in, sticking out his tongue and dragging it up one of the stainless steel bars. He licks a smear of batter from his upper lip and hums appreciatively. “This is really good, Lo,” he praises. “You’d give Mom a run for her money.”

 

Loki closes in and the other side of the beater, making a show of flicking the tip of his tongue against it while Thor watches intently. “Mmm…it did come out pretty good, huh?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Thor plucks the beater from Loki’s delicate fingers and tosses it into the sink. He grabs his little brother again and tugs him in close and tight, relishing the way his small frame slots against his. They kiss again, good and deep and _slow_ , while Thor wedges one meaty thigh between Loki’s narrow ones.

 

Loki’s hands skitter underneath Thor’s t-shirt, clawing their way up his abdomen, as he hooks a leg over Thor’s hip. The moment is interrupted by another chime, followed by a loud buzzing on the table…Loki’s phone.

 

Predictably – he’s all but tethered to his phone like practically every other teenager – Loki begins to wriggle in Thor’s grasp. Thor responds by holding him tighter. “Leave it, baby,” he begs, sucking along Loki’s slender neck.

 

Loki doesn’t leave it; he’s still wrestling to get away. “Thor, let me- oh _fuck_ ,” he curses when Thor scrapes his teeth over his exposed collarbone. “At least let me see who it is.”

 

Thor groans unhappily, but he releases Loki, who turns a hair too fast and almost slips on his way to the phone. Thankfully, his brother has always had quick reflexes and he catches himself before he goes down entirely. He picks up the phone; Thor watches his brother’s eyes go wide. “Shit- it’s Mom,” he says.

 

Loki slides a finger across the screen and answers. “Hi, Mom!” His voice is bright and cheery and innocent – as if he wasn’t just trying to climb his big brother like a tree. “Is everything okay?” he asks. Thor can hear his mother respond on the other end, but he can’t make out the words.

 

“No, I’m okay – I was in the bathroom, and I had to run to get the phone,” Loki lies, smooth as satin. “Mom, guess what? Thor’s here! He took a final early or something- sure, here he is.” He shoves the phone at Thor, ignoring the way he’s shaking his head and mouthing, ‘no, no, no.’

_Fuck._ “Hi, Mom!” Thor runs a hand through his thick blond hair. He’s never been as good a liar as Loki, and he prays his mother doesn’t pick up on the edge of _horny teenager_ in his voice. “Yeah, Dr. Banner let us do our chem final early, so I, uh…”

 

He looks over at his brother and loses his train of thought. Loki is leaning against the counter with one hand bunched up under the baggy sweater; Thor can make out the vague outline of it toying with his nipple, and he swallows hard. Loki’s eyes flutter shut as he plays, his head lolls from side to side.

 

Thor loves his mom, but the phone call can’t end quickly enough. “Yeah, the roads are getting pretty bad; that’s probably a good idea.” He manages to keep his expression neutral, but he’s going a mental fist pump as he listens to his mother. “Yeah, me too- but I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I will. I won’t. Okay- love you, too. Bye, Mom.” Thor ends the call and tosses the phone back on the table.

 

“Hey! Careful with my phone, asshole!” Loki tells him, still teasing at his nipples under the sweater.

 

Thor stalks over to him. “You’re such a little shit, Lo.” He yanks Loki’s hand out from under the warm, woolly shift and slide his own hands inside, running them over the soft skin of his flat tummy. He takes over for Loki, rubbing his thumbs over the tiny, pebbled nubs. “I told you I didn’t want to get on the phone.”

 

When Loki just shrugs, Thor responds by pinching both of Loki’s nipples, _hard_. He eats up the way his brother pushes into the touch and hisses ‘ _oh fuck_ ’ through clenched teeth. “What-,” he pants, “what did Mom say?”

 

“She said – since the snow is getting worse and the roads are icing up, she and Dad are going to stay at a hotel in the city tonight, then drive home tomorrow once things clear up.”

 

Loki smiles at Thor, the curve of his lips makes Thor think very dirty thoughts. “In other words…we have the house to ourselves tonight, brother dear?”

 

Thor nods. “We do. You want to know what else she said?”

 

“Hmm?” Loki tilts his head back, offering Thor unfettered access to his neck again.

 

Thor ducks in and licks a line along Loki’s throat, from the dip between his clavicles to the soft underside of his chin. He loves that his little brother hasn’t started to sprout facial hair just yet. “She said – to make sure I take care of you,” he tells him. “And that I’m in charge.”

 

Loki arches a fine eyebrow. “Are you, big brother? Prove it.”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Thor says, voice low, before he captures Loki’s lips in another brief but searing kiss. He takes the sweater by its loose hem – Loki gets the idea and lifts his arms – and pulls it up and off, flinging the thing away.

 

“You’re so _pretty_ , Lo.” It feels like it's been ages since they’ve been physically (and alone) in the same room together, and Thor wants to touch him _everywhere_. “You wanna go up to my room?”

 

Loki shakes his head. “Let’s stay here.” He gives Thor the _Look_ , and directs his attention to the state of his cheeky candy cane underwear. Thor makes to touch the swell of his brother’s hard-on, but Loki is faster – he grabs the waistband of Thor’s sweatpants, tugs them to the floor, and Thor steps out of them, pushing them off to the side with his foot.

 

Thor laughs, watching his little brother situate himself of his knobby knees. He’s ready to make some asshole remark about how hungry Loki must be for his dick, but it falters on his lips when Loki’s small, warm hands slide up Thor’s thick hairy legs and between his thighs. When his brother leans in and licks the line of Thor’s hard cock through his deep red briefs, the quip dies altogether.

 

He feels a blot of hot slick spout from the tip of his cock, and he groans; his entire frame shudders as Loki goes on, giving his length little kitten licks that scrape against the cotton – he has to grip the edge of the table to keep his balance. The bowl of cookie batter rattles and, all at once, Thor gets an idea. He sticks a finger into the goop and pops it into his mouth, sucking noisily until every trace of it is gone. At his feet, Loki noses at his crotch and whines.

 

“What is it, Lo?” Thor asks with a smug grin. “You want some?” He’s already dipping his hand back into the bowl, swirling two fingers through the batter, when Loki nods eagerly.

 

He puts the battered digits to Loki’s mouth. “Suck,” he orders, thrilling at the way his brother obeys. Loki wraps his lips around the offering, humming contentedly as he drags his tricksy tongue between Thor’s index and middle fingers. A hot jolt of desire sizzles down to the pit of Thor’s stomach and into his dick. “You’re so good, baby,” he tells him as he cups the back of his brother’s head with his free hand.

 

If Loki hears, he doesn’t acknowledge him; what he _does_ do is suck harder on Thor’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around them as spit dribbles from the corners of his mouth. Thor hisses through clenched teeth, almost angry at how quickly Loki can arouse him, and he shoves his fingers farther into Loki’s sweltering mouth. His tongue wavers and he gags a little as Thor nears the back of his throat, but doesn’t pull away.

 

Thor rescues his fingers from Loki’s clutching throat and tugs off his t-shirt. His skin feels like it’s on fire. Loki takes hold of the waistband of Thor’s briefs, and they quickly go the way of his pants. His cock juts out proudly from its nest of coarse, blond hair; Thor wraps his hand around it and gives it a couple of wringing pulls. He can’t take his eyes off his brother – or his own dick, which looks _so much bigger_ when it’s hovering in front of Loki’s small mouth.

 

“Have you been a good boy this year, Lo?” he asks, struggling to keep his voice from wavering. He knows how cheesy it sounds, and prays to a hundred deities that Loki won’t call him on it.

 

He doesn’t; Loki shuffles even closer, his slick mouth spread in a filthy grin, and nods. “I’ve been _so_ good, big brother.” Thor can feel every one of Loki’s warm breaths on the head of his cock.

 

“Well then,” Thor replies, running his thumb over Loki’s plump lower lip. “I think that deserves a reward.” His other hand takes one more dip into the cookie batter – taking special care to get his palm in it, too – and he uses it to slather his dick with the thick, drippy stuff. Thor pulls down Loki’s lip, exposing his slightly crowded bottom teeth. “Don’t you?”

 

Loki looks up at him, wide-eyed, and licks his lips. When he dips his head and licks the underside of Thor’s length from base to tip, Thor can’t help the tiny squeak of surprise that escapes his throat because…well, he didn’t think his brother would actually _do it_.

 

But there he is, tucked against Thor’s legs, with his warm tongue lapping at the root of his cock and – _oh sweet baby Jesus_ – Thor feels like he’s melting from the inside out. When Loki comes back topside, there’s batter smeared across his nose and mouth, but it doesn’t stop him from sticking out his tongue and licking the sweet cream off of Thor’s cock with gusto. He isn’t quiet about it either; Loki moans and hums and slurps his way down and up his length, and Thor is quickly on the way to being fucking _ruined_.

 

Loki finishes sucking him clean; when he rounds his lips and wraps them around his cock, Thor wastes no time getting his hands behind his brother’s head and holding him in place while he pushes up into all that hot, wet _awesome._ “Oh fuck, Lo,” he swears, licking at the sheen of perspiration above his upper lip. “God, I wish you could see how pretty you look sucking my dick, baby.”

 

He really, really does. The last little bits of baby fat are melting away as Loki rolls into adolescence and his cheekbones are starting to show – high, pretty ones that could get him on magazine covers, if that’s what Loki wants. Long, black lashes fan out against the apples of those high cheeks, and his lips ripen from pink to red as they stretch around his fat dick. Loki is the best little cocksucker in the world.

 

The tip of Loki’s tongue darts into the tiny slit at the tip of his cock and Thor shivers, hunching forward; his hips jerk so hard that he feels Loki’s nose mash into his pubic hair. His throat spasms around his dick and (oh god _damn_ ) it feels so good, all that warm, wet pressure and suction, that he lets primal instincts prevail and fucks deep into his little brother’s mouth.

 

Loki doesn’t seem to mind a bit. He goes right down to the root of Thor’s cock and reaches behind Thor to grab his ass; his sharpish nails dig into the skin as he pulls his big brother toward him. Loki makes a pleading sound at the back of his throat that Thor can feel in his balls, and he sags forward, setting his big hands on Loki’s narrow shoulders. “Fuck, baby. Lo- you feel _so good_ …”

 

Loki glances up at him, glassy-eyed, and smiles and…

 

_Oh fuck._

“Lo, I’m gonna…” The warning isn’t even fully formed before Thor grits his teeth and lets his climax bull him, sweating and swearing, over the cliff. Loki opens his mouth and tilts back, getting a firm hold of Thor’s dick with both hands as thick ropes of milky white cum spurt on his waiting tongue. Thor wants to watch every last drop go into his brother’s greedy mouth, but sensation overwhelms him and he has to shut his eyes, closing himself off to everything except the heavy throb in his cock and balls and the rush of heat over his skin.

 

After his brain stops spinning and the feeling bleeds back into legs, Thor forces his eyes open again and waits for the world to slide back into focus. His baby brother is still looking up at him with bright eyes and a mouth full of jizz; he makes quite a show of swallowing it, moaning with utter satisfaction as it slides down his throat.

 

“Good?” Thor asks huskily.

 

Loki licks his swollen lips. “The best.”

 

Thor growls, tucking his hands under Loki’s armpits and hoisting him off the floor. He pulls his precious little brother into another sloppy kiss, and can taste the salty, bitter notes of his leftover spunk and the sugary sweetness of the batter on Loki’s tongue. A streak of acute possessiveness runs through him, and he lifts Loki in one sweep, carrying him bridal-style to the kitchen table and sets him down on top.

 

“I’m fucking crazy about you.” Thor runs his hands up and down Loki’s sides, smiling when Loki giggles and squirms in his arms. “You know that, right, Lo?”

 

Loki slides his legs around Thor’s waist and nods.

 

“And you’re growing up so _fine_ , too…even if you are still scrawny as fu- oof!”

 

His brother squeezes his thighs together, clutching Thor around his hips with a strength that Thor didn’t know he had. “What was that, Thor?” His expression is smug, but his voice strains with the effort it must be taking to pin Thor like this.

 

He laughs. Loki might be stronger than he looks, but he’s still no match for his older, bigger brother. “You heard me,” he teases, prying Loki’s legs apart with his big hands.

 

“ _Scrawny._ ”

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Well, I might not be a meathead like you,” he begins as he tugs at the front of his teensy shorts, “but I’m definitely not scrawny.” As if on cue, his dick springs up as the briefs come down, and, no…he certainly isn’t. Not where it matters right now.

 

In fact, looking at Loki’s plump cock, Thor’s mouth is literally _watering_ ; a droplet of drool rolls down his chin as he bends at the waist. “You’re right, baby bro.” He gets his fingers around Loki’s dick and swirls his tongue around the slick head. “Not scrawny.” When Thor opens wide and swallows him down, Loki all but howls.

 

A few long, tight sucks later, Loki is already babbling obscene praises and pumping his slim hips hard against Thor’s mouth; if he keeps this up, he knows he’ll having his little brother coming in no time. As appealing as that is, there’s one thing that Thor wants even more. He pulls off Loki’s dick with a hollow-sounding pop, and Loki whines. “Shh, baby. Don’t I always take care of you?”

 

“Uh huh,” Loki answers with a short nod, breathless.

 

Thor grabs hold of his brother’s ruined underwear and yanks them down his long legs and off entirely. He takes a moment to fully appreciate the unwrapped _gift_ in front of him: his dangerously hot little brother, flushed and wanting.

 

“Spread your legs for me, Lo.”

 

Loki obeys, parting his thighs wide, and then wider still (God _bless_ gymnastics), until Thor’s goal is in easy sight: his brother’s tight, tiny hole. Loki’s socks are still on, snug around his calves, and the sight of his white socked feet and _absolutely nothing else_ hits Thor low in his gut. He runs his hands up his brother’s flat stomach to his rosy nipples and back again, reacquainting himself with Loki’s beautiful body.

 

He barely has any body hair to speak of yet, but Thor can feel the soft, fuzzy beginnings of his pubic hair as his thumbs follow the vee created by his jutting hipbones. He presses a kiss just below Loki’s shallow navel.

 

“You remember how much I love this?” he asks. Thor moves his hand lower, grazing Loki’s balls as he makes his way to the dusky skin just below.  Thor rubs the pad of his thumb over Loki’s pucker and his brother moans, soft and pleading. “Mmm, I remember how much _you_ love this.”

 

Thor kneels on the floor and pulls his discarded sweats over, pushing the wadded fabric under him. He nuzzles the warm skin just above Loki’s knees, taking his time as he sniffs and licks and kisses up the smooth run of his brother’s pale thighs. When he reaches his destination, he takes a deep inhale, and lets Loki’s natural musk flood his senses. It’s been _so long_ , and every bit of his little brother – especially this – is fucking addictive.

 

Above him, though, his brother doesn’t seem to be enjoying Thor’s slow, indulgent appreciation. His fingers have wound their way into Thor’s hair, pulling at it none too gently. “Thor- come _on._ ”

 

“Come on, what?” Thor teases. He knows what Loki wants and has every intention of giving it to him, but he wants to hear Loki say it. His mouth hovers so close to his brother’s entrance that he can feel his own hot breath bouncing back against his lips. “ _Tell me._ ”

 

Loki whines, still gripping and tugging at Thor’s hair. “Fuck- lick my hole.”

 

“There we go,” Thor purrs. Without another word, he stretches out his tongue and gives the furled skin of Loki’s hole a long, dragging lick.

 

There’s a dull thud somewhere above him; Thor almost doesn’t hear it over the wet, hungry sounds he’s making. He raises his head as far as he willing to – he has _no_ intention of stopping – and finds that Loki has dropped out of view. High, desperate whimpers soon follow, and an encouraged Thor carries on, eating his little brother’s ass like groceries. He curls his tongue and drives it, hot and slippery, into Loki’s hole. Loki’s entire body is practically vibrating, and Thor can’t help but feel a little smug. He gives his head a vigorous shake, growling as he fucks his tongue deeper into his brother.

 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Loki cries; there’s a telling smack of skin on skin, and Thor’s gaze lifts to watch Loki stroking his dick. “Fuck, brother…I’m gonna come…”

 

 _Oh no you don’t_.

 

Thor reaches up and bats Loki’s hand away without missing a lick. Loki’s hole is good and open now, gripping around his thrusting tongue each time it passes through, and he feels like he could dedicate at least another hour to eating his brother out, aching neck and jaw be damned.

 

“B-big brother, _please._ ”

 

Thor grins against Loki’s wet skin. He _is_ the big brother. The one in charge. _Fuck yeah, he is._

 

He gives Loki’s slick hole a parting lick and then pulls back to sit on his haunches. He wipes his slimy mouth, feeling quite satisfied with himself. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m in charge.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Accept it, Lo. I’m the _big_ brother.” Thor pulls himself back to his feet and takes Loki’s cock loosely in hand again. He strokes it enough to keep him hard, but not to make him come. “Say it, baby.” 

 

Loki growls, frustrated. “Yes! Okay? Fuck, you’re in charge!” He balls his hands into fists and bangs them against the table top. “Can I fucking _come_ now?”

 

“Soon…Mom made me promise to take care of you, remember?”

 

“I don’t- fuck,” Loki manages, his strained voice caught somewhere between laughing and coughing. “I don’t think _this_ is what she meant, Thor.”

 

Thor laughs, too. “ _Obviously_. But…just think – what if they changed their minds and they’re on their way home?”

 

“Stop.”

 

Thor doesn’t. Can’t. Not with Loki’s rock-hard dick twitching in his hand. “Imagine if they came in right now…”

 

Loki glares at him. “Thor... _stop._ ”

 

“Walking in to find their precious baby boy like this,” Thor goes on, “sprawled on the kitchen table – where we eat _breakfast_ – being eaten out by his big brother and begging to come.”

 

“His big, _perfect, golden_ brother,” Loki adds; Thor takes the opportunity to press his thumb through the pearl of slick and just into the slit at the tip, and his brother shuts his eyes, arching from the table. “Thor,” he sobs. “Fuck…”

 

“Yes, _little_ brother?” Thor asks cheekily. He leans forward to tease one of Loki’s itty-bitty nipples between his teeth. “I’m listening.”

 

Loki squirms away, impatient. “God, Thor. You keep saying you’re _in charge_ ,” he says, making air quotes. “But it seems like I’m going to have to do _everything_ myself.” He reaches for the small can of shortening on the table and pulls off the lid. He gives Thor a heated look and a naughty smile as he sinks his middle finger into the thick, white grease, then pulls it out again and tosses the can aside. Loki props his feet on the edge of the table, letting his thighs fall open, and eases the oily digit into his hole, nice and slow. He tosses his head back and licks his lips, breathing audibly, as he pushes farther in.

 

Thor can tell by Loki’s short, breathy gasps that it feels good – but he knows he can make it _so much better_. He takes up the abandoned can of grease and follows his brother’s lead, driving two fingers into the cold, slippery stuff. It feels weird; it squishes between his fingers and under his nails.

 

He extracts his fingers, taking care not to touch anything with them. Thor uses his dry hand to grab hold of Loki by the ankle and yanks him back to the edge of the table. “Let me,” he offers, rubbing the stretched rim of Loki’s hole with his fingers. “You’re way too little to do that by yourself, baby.”

 

Loki’s eyes narrow to slits; Thor knows from years of experience that his little brother is powering up for a tantrum (which would prove his point, but this isn’t the time). He stops it before it starts, though, pushing Loki’s hand out of the way and sinking his slick, thicker fingers deep into his ass. Effectively diffused, Loki lets out a long, low moan and flops onto his back.

 

“There. Isn’t that better?”

 

Loki mewls, tosses his head from side to side. “God, fuck, yes,” he babbles. “So much better…”

 

Thor nods, his attention focused on what’s happening between his brother’s thighs. His fingers push in and pull out of his brother’s loosened hole, and his brain makes the short leap to imagine what it would be like to finally shove his cock into his baby brother and fuck until the world fizzles out of existence. Loki’s so little – it doesn’t seem possible that he would even fit, but when Thor chances a third finger and barely meets resistance, he knows that his body will eat him right up…

 

“ _Nngh_ , god!” Loki gasps. He braces he feet against Thor’s stomach and takes hold of his neglected dick, stroking it in time with Thor’s plunging fingers. His body shifts and twists on the table, making its legs creak worryingly – but not enough to stop. The hand on his cock is moving so quickly that his fingers are little more than a blur; the other has latched onto the table rim above his head, gripping it for dear life. “Brother, don’t stop!”

 

Like Thor ever _could_.

 

The slick sound of oil slapping against skin mixed with Loki’s lusty cries send a frisson of heat straight to Thor’s cock. It curves up toward his toned stomach and he’s so tempted to get another dollop of that shortening and take himself in hand, but…

 

Loki’s channel tightens around his fingers with every slide, and when Thor crooks them just so, his brother pulls up from the table, back arched and muscles straining as he wails, “I’m so close, Thor!”

 

 _So am I_ , Thor thinks. His cock slides against the inside of Loki’s warm sweaty thigh, his body instinctively meeting his brother’s thrust for thrust. He twists the digits inside Loki again; his fingertips drumming relentlessly against that same sweet spot. “Come on, baby brother,” he encourages. “You can do it, Lo. I love you so much.” Sweat covers Loki’s lean chest; Thor watches hungrily as beads of it shift and roll down his fair skin. He can’t keep still, and the table is wobbling so badly now that Thor is kind of amazed it hasn’t collapsed under his weight.

 

The pressure in Thor’s balls is building, tightening as his body burns with the effort to stay focused on getting Loki to come.

 

His brother’s cries ramp up to screams as he finally – _finally_ – breaks, and then his body is jerking, cum fountaining out of his dick in high, thin streams.

 

Loki has barely started to come down from his orgasm when Thor, sweaty and wrecked, snatches his fingers out of Loki’s ass and gets his slippery hand around his own cock. He jerks himself off fast, going so hard that he misses Loki’s hands going to his ass to spread himself. He’s showing off his well-used hole and its pink, puffy rim, still shiny with grease, and Thor isn’t going to last…

 

“ _Come in me_ ,” Loki pants, his own cock still spitting drops of spunk onto his stomach. “Do it. Stick it in and come, Thor.”

 

He wants to – goddamn, Thor wants to come in his baby brother so _badly._ He steps closer, holding his dick as he guides it to Loki’s loosened hole, and…the tip glides against that warm slippery opening and he loses it before it can even cram himself inside. The sheer heat coming off of Loki and Thor is swearing out loud as a second orgasm barrels through him; his cock pumps out pulses of cum all over his brother’s hole.

 

“Aww,” Loki whines. “I wanted to feel it pumping into me.”

 

Thor doesn’t say anything for a few moments – he can barely breathe, let alone _speak_. When he finally has enough air in his lungs, he says, “You- you’re too fucking _hot_.” He rests his forehead against Loki’s. “You’re perfect, baby.”

 

Loki doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk. “I know,” he says.

 

“Fuck,” Thor blurts as his body is hijacked by an unexpected shudder. He brushes away the damp hair from Loki’s forehead and kisses him there. “I love you, Lo.”

 

“I love you, too. And before the holidays are over,” Loki says, “I want us to fuck. For real, I mean.”

 

“I _so_ want that.”

 

Loki holds up his hand and wriggles his little finger. “Pinky swear.”

 

Thor chuckles. “Lo, I don’t fucking- pinky swear, really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Fine.” Thor rolls his eyes, but he hooks his little finger with Loki’s. “Pinky swear that before I go back to school, we will fuck. My dick and your ass. It’s a date.”

 

Loki nods. “Now carry me upstairs.”

 

Thor doesn’t argue – he’s loved toting Loki around for as long as he can remember. He gathers up his brother and get his hands under his ass; he can feel his cum, sticky between Loki’s thighs. “Shower?”

 

“Definitely. I’m gonna be washing grease out of my butt for the next few days…”

 

Thor gingerly steps through the kitchen to the stairs. “Hey, that was _your_ idea – and I didn’t hear you complain—mmph!” Loki lips are suddenly cutting him off, giving him a hard kiss on the mouth.

 

“I wasn’t complaining. I was going to say that I’ll need your help getting me clean. You up for that?”

 

A line from the radio drifts through to Thor at that moment. _'Oh, what fun it is to ride…'_

 

He smiles, thinking of the ways he can get his brother dirty again. “Yeah…I’m up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give big thanks to [Thorduna](http://thorduna.tumblr.com) \-- this was initially inspired by her want for Thorki food fic oh so long ago. <3
> 
> I hope you liked reading the cookie batter blow job as much as I enjoyed writing it ;) Again, many thanks to [RoS](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com) for suggesting that bit of filthy excellence. :3
> 
> The title is from an OK Go song. [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T07-0DuPWns)] :)
> 
> Don't be shy; comments are a writer's lifeblood. I'd love to hear from you :3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com)


End file.
